Market adoption of wireless LAN (WLAN) technology has exploded, as users from a wide range of backgrounds and vertical industries have brought this technology into their homes, offices, and increasingly into the public air space. This inflection point has highlighted not only the limitations of earlier-generation systems, but also the changing role that WLAN technology now plays in people's work and lifestyles across the globe. Indeed, WLANs are rapidly changing from convenience networks to business-critical networks. Increasingly users are depending on WLANs to improve the timeliness and productivity of their communications and applications, and in doing so, require greater visibility, security, management, and performance from their network. For some applications, it is desirable to determine the location of a given wireless node. Some wireless infrastructures may provide the media access control (MAC) address of a wireless access point or a basic service set identification (BSSID), as a coarse-grained proxy for the actual location of a given wireless node. A problem with such methods is that the estimated location is typically valid only during an initial association between the wireless access point and the wireless node before the wireless node moves to another location. Accordingly, this results in poor location accuracy.